


Once Upon a Time All Over Again

by KTKuma



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Additional Info in Author's Note, Fake AH Crew, Free Riding Wood, High School AU, M/M, Prompt Fill, Red Riding Hood AU, royals au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTKuma/pseuds/KTKuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of prompt fills from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My King

**Author's Note:**

> All of my prompt fills, now on AO3!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Royals Au
> 
> Guard Gavin, King Ryan.
> 
> Gavin's unsure he's ready to get married to the king.

Ryan was never in bed before Gavin.  At least, not since their relationship really began.  Ryan stayed up as late as he could reading, both for work and for pleasure, and Gavin would need to coax him to sleep.  Yet, now the young guard paced.  He never stayed in one place for longer than a few moments before moving across the room and futilely attempting to occupy his mind.

“What is wrong, my dear?” Ryan couldn’t stand it anymore.  He laid his book closed on his lap and followed his husband-to-be with his eyes.

“Everything, Ryan.” Gavin stood stock still and bowed his head.  “I just…” His voice got quiet. “I don’t think I can do this.”

Ryan stood up from the bed.  “What do you mean?  Do you… Do you not want to get married?”

Gavin’s face snapped to look at Ryan, his eyes wide.  “No!  I don’t want that!  I love you, with all of my heart, but…” He began to wring his hands.  “I don’t think I can be a king.”

Ryan wrapped his arms around Gavin’s shoulder and pulled him close.  “Gavin, you will be an _amazing_ king, and an amazing husband.  You will rule by my side, and our country will be better for it.”

“I’m just a guard, Ryan!  I’m not fit to rule a country!  Hell, I grew up on the streets, I _lied_ my way into the academy!  I only know how to fight and how to survive.”

“Gavin that is why you will be perfect as a king!  No one up here in the castle knows the country better than you do.  We were all bred into our positions.  I know _nothing_ about what it is like to live down there.”

“Everyone already thinks I’m nothing but a street rat whore who slept his way to the top!”

Ryan’s face went cold and he took a step back, holding Gavin at arm’s length, “You are _not_ a whore, Gavin.  If I had my way, I would cut out the tongues of anyone who _dared_ speak ill of you.” His face softened, “You are the love of my life, and you are going to be the best king.  You can’t be taught how to be a king, even now, I still go into each day not fully knowing what I am going to do today.”

“I don’t know if I can go up there and… rule.  I don’t know what I’m even doing here, Ryan!  I still sometimes wonder how you could love someone like me.  You should be marrying some royal bird from another country tomorrow, not me.”

“Gavin, how many times have I told you that I love you, and there is no one I would want to be married to.  Hell, I _could_ have married ‘some royal bird’ and kept you as my bed fellow.  But I don’t want that.  I want you.  For now and for always.” Ryan got an idea and went into their closet.  He came out with two crowns hung upon his fingers.  “Get in front of the mirror.”

“Ryan, noo…” Gavin begrudgingly moved in front of the mirror, a small smile gracing his lips as Ryan came up behind him.

“I just want you to see something.”  Ryan carefully placed his crown on his head and then held Gavin’s out.  While Ryan’s was heavy and traditional, red rubies gracing the shining golden points, Gavin’s was a circlet made of vines with green emeralds delicately placed on the leaves.  Ryan smiled as he slowly nestled the circlet in Gavin’s fluffy hair.  He let the young man take in the sight of the two of them standing there, crowns on their brow.  Though, perhaps the vision Ryan was trying to achieve was slightly lessoned by the fact that they were in their sleep clothes, but he still felt that he was making his point.  “You are _meant_ to be king, Gavin.  You are meant to rule by my side.”

Gavin tentatively raised his hand to let his fingers coast along the intertwining cords of gold.  His small smile grew into something bigger as he met Ryan’s eyes in the mirror.  He turned to wrap his arms around his neck and card his fingers through his hair.  “I love you, Ryan.” He whispered as he guided their lips together.

Ryan grabbed at his waist and pulled them close together, “I cannot wait to be wed to you, my king.”


	2. Idiot, Douchebag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ryan and Gavin love to bicker about anything and it'll eventually lead to cute little insults at the end like their versions of nicknames "Idiot." "Douchebag." They think it's less cute when others think its okay to say those things seriously. <333333333
> 
> General Office stuff. Ryan is protective of his Gavin <3

‘Game Over’ flashed across six screens for what felt like the millionth time, and the microphones could pick up the sound of Michael slamming on his desk, along with the groans of the others in the room.

“Let’s just fucking stop this torture.” Jeremy leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

“We are going to fucking finish one _goddamned mission_.  We aren’t quitters!” Geoff was up and out of his chair, though.  Perhaps the words were more for himself than for the others.

“Yes we are!” Ryan ran his hand through his hair and stretched his cramping hands.  “How many games have we just given up on?”

“That’s not the point, Ryan!”

“We’ve been here for almost two hours!”

“Well, maybe if your piece of shite machines worked, we wouldn’t be here right now!” Gavin piped up from where he was poking at the random knick knacks on the shelf.

“Why are the machines _my_ responsibility?”

“I don’t know, Ryan, maybe because you’re the smart one?”

“It’s not my job to keep _your_ machine in order!  Who the fuck knows what you do to those things.  I’m surprised you haven’t destroyed anything yet!”

“What _is_ your job, Ryan?  Because apparently it isn’t being here!”

“I’m here right now!  I _been_ here since this morning, I haven’t left once!  Unlike you, who’s been flitting about the place!”

“Can you just shut the fuck up?” Jack shouted. “Why don’t we try again and then call it, what do you think, Geoff?”

Geoff nodded and solemnly sat back down at his desk.

“Idiot.” Gavin didn’t even try to keep himself quiet.

“Douchebag.” Ryan threw back.  After a second, the two leaned around their machines to catch the other’s eye to make sure they were ok.  It was just a silly fight over nothing.  They were fine.

As the game started back up again, everyone fell into quiet staidness.  Any talking had been reduced to barking out orders and requests for back up.  As the end of the mission got closer and closer, the excitement of the men grew and grew.  Smiles were beginning to come back to their faces, and they looked to each other with looks of the one thing that they didn’t want to say.  _They were going to do this._

“Oh!  Shit!” The color drained from Gavin’s face as he let loose a grenade that instead of heading toward the group of enemies, bounced back into his friends.

There was silence as the grenade exploded and sent death screens to four of the men, and left the other two critically wounded.  Gavin ducked his head for the assault that was coming.

Michael threw his controller down on his desk and jumped up, his face rapidly turning red.  “You.  _Fucking. **Idiot**_.”  He grabbed at the collar of Gavin’s shirt.  “What the fuck were you thinking!?  We were so _close_.”

Ryan pulled his headphones off and stood up.  “Michael!  Let him go!”

Michael turned to Ryan, his grip loosening enough for Gavin to wriggle away.  “Ryan!  He ruined it all!  We’ve been here for **two hours**!  We could’ve been done with this shit!”

“It was a mistake, Michael!  You know that!  Leave him alone, it’s just a game!”

Michael clenched his fists and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  A barely discernable ‘fucking assholes,’ was all he left with.

Ryan sighed and went to end Michael’s capture, before turning to Gavin.

“I _was_ an idiot, Ryan.” Gavin murmured softly.  “You didn’t have to save me.”

Ryan gripped his shoulder.  “You’re not an idiot, Gavin.  You made a mistake.  And besides, it’s just a game.  He’ll get over it.” He let his arm slip around Gavin’s shoulders and pulled him close.

Gavin tentatively wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist, “Thanks.”  Gavin looked up and caught Ryan’s eyes with a small smile.

Yeah.  They were fine.


	3. Take the Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GTA!Freewood with Gavin impressing Ryan 
> 
> Obviously GTA, Some normal violence for a GTA thing
> 
> Gavin convinces Ryan that he's good to go on an assassination

“Come on, Ryan!  Let me go on a mission with you!”

Ryan set down his gun case and turned to look the pouting man in the eye.  “No.”

Gavin crossed his arms and stamped his foot.  “And why not?”

Ryan rolled his eyes and slung his skull mask on.  “You know why, Gavin.  There’s a reason you don’t go on hits with me.  You’re a skilled hacker, and not that bad at hand to hand combat, but precision shots aren’t your forte.”

“What if I’d told you I’ve been practicing?” Ryan snorted. “I have been, I swear!  Geoff won’t let me go out on any missions, and I want to show at least to you that I can do this!” His voice got quiet. “Please?”

Ryan caught Gavin’s saddened eyes.  He sighed and his shoulders dropped in surrender.  “Fine.  I’ll let you take a shot at one of them, one that I can get to if you miss.  Just… don’t fuck it up too much.”

A smile broke across Gavin’s face.  “Thank you, Ryan!”

-

The two criminals set themselves up on a roof across from their hit.  Ryan was a bit more professional about his set up than Gavin.  The latter of which was constantly babbling.  Ryan didn’t totally mind, he found the man to be very endearing, but it was throwing off his procedure.  Ryan was very methodical, and the man constantly chattering in his ear.

Ryan let Gavin do what he liked – he was getting his set up done, too.  Ryan did make sure to keep an eye on him.  He didn’t want Gavin, in his carelessness, to miss something vital.

As the time got nearer, Ryan began to settle into his deadly focus.  “Gavin.” The single word was cold, and it shut him up right away.  Gavin knew that it was no longer time for games and silly questions.

“We have three targets.  Our main target is Andre Underwood, he’s a drug lord that moved here just recently.  He seems to be harmless, but Geoff said that there’s been dealers moving in on our territory, and he wants this man gone.  The other two targets are his personal guards, they are merely a nuisance and it’s easier to get rid of them than to leave them.  He is due back from a meeting in just five minutes.  I want you to wait until all of them are there on the steps.  I’m going to take out one of the guards and Underwood, and you will take out the other guard.” Ryan glanced over to Gavin.  “You got it?”

Gavin nodded his head and settled into the proper positioning for his shot.  Ryan was impressed, Gavin usually wasn’t this calm, especially during work, so the fact that he was here and it looked as if he had set himself up properly.  Maybe Gavin had been practicing after all.

They waited until the car that Ryan had been briefed on came into view down the street.  He alerted Gavin to this fact and settled in to watch the steps of the building with his sight.

The car pulled up to the front of the building and a man in black stepped out followed by a man in a pinstripe suit, and then another man in black.

Could they _be_ any more obvious?

“Take the one on the left on my mark.  I’ll then grab the one behind him, and then Underwood himself.  Got it?”

“Yes.”

Ryan lined up his shot and waited a breath.  “Go.”

Gavin shot his rifle, and shortly after, Ryan fired his.  As he pulled back the bolt to load the next bullet, he cursed when the bolt wouldn’t pull back all the way.  “Fuck!”  He struggled to pull the bolt back and moved from the sight to get a look at their target.  Underwood had picked up one of his guards’ pistols and was making his way to one of the large pillars on the front of the building, throwing glances behind him to find his assailants.

In the time it took Ryan to make the defective rifle work, he heard the click of Gavin’s rifle loading in the next shot and the quick shuffle of movement.  Within another second, another shot rang out, and when Ryan looked up, he saw the lifeless form of Underwood laying on the ground.

After a second of shock, Ryan scrambled to get his phone to send a call to Kerry for cleanup.

As he hung up the phone, he turned to Gavin who was packing away his rifle.  “That was amazing, Gavin!”

Gavin shrugged, “It was nothing…” A light blush graced his cheeks.

“No, I’m serious, when my rifle fucked up, you continued and took a tricky shot on the fly!  That was fucking astounding!”

“It was nothing, Ryan, really.”

“I might have Geoff send you on more hits.”

Gavin snorted, “Well, now that you’ve said that, I won’t be able to make a single shot.” The blush across his face got darker.

“Nah.  You’re great, Gavin.” Ryan smiled happily and went to packing up his kit as he saw the cleanup crew pull up.

 


	4. Restful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe like. Sleeping in the same bed is new to Ryan and Gavin so one of 'em accidentally baps the other in the face or pushes them out of bed in their sleep??
> 
> Red Riding Hood AU (free riding wood), wolfman!Ryan, a liiittle NSFW in themes. No actual sex, but a little bit of... nakedness.
> 
> Gavin's a little worried about sleeping in an actual bed with his wolfman boyfriend.
> 
>  

Gavin blushed as he lowered himself into the small bed after Ryan.  He felt… strangely exposed, being completely naked.  He might have been… in some sort of… _intimate_ relationship with Ryan for several years now, but meeting up in the woods meant that they had never seen each other completely naked.  And now, he was here, standing above Ryan, completely bare, a deep blush covering his entire body.

“Come on, my pet, it cannot be comfortable standing there in the cold.”  Ryan reached his hand out to catch one of Gavin’s folded in front of him.

“I’m just… feeling a little shy is all.” Gavin could feel his blush deepen.

Ryan chuckled, his lovely wolf’s ears flattening a little.  “Gavin, my pretty pet, how many times have we had sex?  How many times have I fucked you just _today_?”

Gavin frowned a little, “That’s not the point.  This’ll be our first time sleeping in a proper bed.  Our first time _actually_ sleeping together.  And not just…” Gavin sighed and knelt down onto the small bed.  “And not just fucking against a tree before I need to go and pull down my skirts to go see Geoff…”

Ryan pulled Gavin down onto the bed properly, and into his arms.  Gavin sighed and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders and nuzzled into the hair above his soft ears.  He could feel his tail thumping on the bed and tugging at the blankets.  “Come on, my pet, let us sleep.  Let us enjoy this moment we have together, for I do not know how long it will be before we can have another like this again.”

Gavin smiled and tucked himself in closer to his lovely Ryan, properly under the blankets.  He smiled as he enjoyed their skin pressed together.  He let his mind wander to the day they spent together… their day in this bed, enjoying each other fully for the first time.  They had no time limit, they weren’t using borrowed time.  Today had been just for them, and now it was being topped off with Gavin spending the night with his lovely wolf in his… home.

-

Gavin yelped as his bare back hit the wood floors.  He was shocked to find himself awake and on the floor.  He had no real idea as to how he got there, but he looked over to the bed and saw Ryan.

Ryan in the spot where Gavin should have been.

“ _Ryan!_ ” Gavin gasped, shocking the wolfman awake.

“What?” Ryan looked around blearily and laid eyes on his boyfriend.  On the floor.  Ryan scrambled out of bed and onto the floor beside Gavin.  “My pet, what happened?”

Gavin’s brows were set and he crossed his arms, “What happened?  You pushed me off the bed is what happened!”

Ryan’s eyes went wide, “My pet!  I am so sorry, I did not… I did not expect for that to happen!”

“Of course not, you big oaf!  I don’t know how a wolfman as big as you fits in that bed just by yourself!”

“Gavin, my pet, I’m sorry.  Are you hurt?” Ryan’s ears flattened against his head, and his tail curled between his legs.

Gavin looked over the wolfman before answering, “No, I’m fine.  Just a shock, is all.”

Ryan whimpered a little, and wrapped his arms around Gavin’s waist, pulling him back to the bed.  Ryan let himself lay down, before pulling Gavin properly on top of him.  “Is this better, my pet?”

Gavin thought for a moment.  He repositioned himself just so that he was curled up against Ryan’s chest, and he was able to nuzzle against Ryan’s jaw.  “Yeah.” He barely breathed, already close to sleep again.

Ryan carefully wrapped his arms around Gavin, holding him close.  He made sure to stay awake long enough to feels Gavin’s breaths slow as he fell into a deep sleep.  Ryan fell asleep shortly thereafter with a smile gracing his lips.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe fahc! date night where one takes the other to a fancy restaurant and, just their luck, there's some of the others here, quick, hide your face they can't know it's us (but does the crew find out?? who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)
> 
> I had fun with this, because I added in screenshots.  
> Because reasons.

“Gavin, you wanna go out for stupidly expensive drinks tonight?”

Gavin looked up from his workstation to Michael and then back down again.  “Can’t.  Not tonight.”

“Why not?”

Gavin sighed and glanced to his phone sat next to his keyboard, “I just have things to do tonight?”

“Banging dudes?”

“Michael.”

“Whatever.”  Michael turned away just as Gavin’s phone buzzed.  Gavin waited a moment to make sure that he wasn’t going to return.

_Dinner tonight?_

**Of course**

** **

-

“Hey, Ryan, you wanna-“

“No.” Ryan didn’t look up from his phone.

“You didn’t let me finish!  What if I was going to ask you out on an awesome murder spree?”

“You weren’t, and I would still say no.  I’ve got plans.”

“How do _you_ have plans?” Michael shot back and immediately regretted it, shrinking away from the death glare he got from Ryan and walked away.

After Michael was gone to go bother someone else, Ryan turned back to his phone

**I shook him off, no problem.**

_Did he ask you out too?_

**He was going to, I could tell.**

_Im about to head out_

_meet you out front_

**I’ll grab the car.**

** **

-

Ryan pulled up to the front of the apartment building in his blue Zentorno, rolling down his window as he approached where Gavin stood.  “Looking for a ride?”

Gavin leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Ryan’s lips, “From you?  Any time.”  He danced around to the passenger side and slid in.  He reached out to grab Ryan’s hand as they pulled away from the building that made them criminals.  Now, they were just… Ryan and Gavin.  Two people helplessly in love, going out on a date.

They didn’t often do this sort of thing.  Going out.  Especially to such a fancy restaurant, but they wanted to treat themselves.  The last heist was a major success, so they had cash to burn.  And their favorite thing to burn it on was each other.

Gavin loved dropping hundreds, thousands of dollars on whatever he could for Ryan.  Ryan put a little more thought into his mindless spending.  Gavin said that that defeated the purpose, but Ryan wasn’t about to change his calculating nature to be reckless and waste money.

-

They thought they had picked a place that they would never see the crew.  Even with all of the money they had, they still weren’t the types to haul out to some lavish restaurant just to shit faced.  They much preferred high end clubs and seedy bars – places where Michael could start a fight and no one would really care.  They never went to the roses and candlelight part of town.  They aren’t exactly the target clientele.

So when Ryan heard Michael’s Jersey drawl carry over the hushed conversations and clinking of glass, he understandably froze.  He threw a look to the front door where Michael, Lindsay, and Jeremy were coming in and then back to Gavin’s hand which was held in his own.  His wide eyes met Gavin’s concerned ones.  He pulled out his wallet, dropped some bills on the table, and got up, dragging Gavin with him.

Ryan, for once, didn’t have an exit strategy.  He always had an exit strategy, for multiple scenarios.  He never went into a building without knowing how he could get out of it in a tricky situation.  However, he didn’t think he’d need one when he took his boyfriend out for a nice date.

Ryan dragged the two into the bathroom and stopped there, considering their options.

“Ryan, what’s going on?”

“Um, Michael, Lindsay, and Jeremy are here.”

“What!?  Why are they here?  This place is far too classy for them!  Oh, though Michael did say something about expensive bevs.”

“This place is literally the most expensive restaurant in Los Santos.  Fuck, maybe even in San Andreas.”

“Do you think they saw us?” Gavin grabbed Ryan’s arm, worry evident in the set of his brow.  They agreed that they didn’t want to let the crew know until the right moment.  Though, in the past two years of being together in some fashion, they hadn’t found the right moment, so they weren’t sure when that’d be.

“I don’t know.”  Ryan closed his eyes and tried to visualize the restaurant, “We could… try and escape through the kitchen.  That should work.  Out through this door, take a left and follow the wall.  I’m sure there’s some way out there.”

Gavin nodded, and then they were on their way.  Ryan spared a glance back to the dining room, and he _thought_ he might’ve seen the back of Michael’s head, but he wasn’t too sure.  He turned back and followed behind Gavin through the kitchens and out the back.

As they got into Ryan’s car, Ryan’s phone went off and he opened up the message he received

_So when did you and Gavin become a thing?_

_ _


	6. Last Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20\. Things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear for the ship ask thing
> 
> cheeky bit of High School AU which I never write, but here I am, writing HSAU

“So when did you and Gavin get so close?”

Gavin froze halfway into the history classroom where he was going to meet Ryan.  They hadn’t seen or talked to each other all weekend, and Gavin wanted to… discuss what happened Friday night.  But he didn’t account for Geoff being in the same class.

“I don’t understand the question.” Gavin’s heart sped up a little when he heard Ryan’s voice.  He was properly into the older boy that was for damn sure.

“Come on, Ryan!  You abandoned the rest of us to go hang out with him!  Lindsay went out to look for you and came back to say that she did see you.  And him.  _Together_.  If you catch my drift.  So what’s up with you and him, Ryan?”

Gavin was properly blushing now.  He didn’t know anyone saw, and he didn’t want to tell anyone what happened until, well, until he knew what happened.  It was nearly impossible to not tell Michael and Lindsay.

“We… it was nothing.  We’re friends, that’s all.”

Gavin’s heart nearly stopped.  “What?” Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and he slammed the classroom door shut, turning to just go… somewhere.

So it was nothing?  The kiss Friday night was nothing?  Even with the way that Ryan looked at him and told him how much he cared about him?  When Gavin bared his soul and said that he was really glad he got to know Ryan?  How hard it was for him to make friends, and how he felt really lucky to have everyone in his life, including, and especially Ryan?

Gavin could hear the door open behind him, and a voice calling his name, but he didn’t want to hear any of it.  Apparently, it all meant nothing to Ryan, even if it meant the world to Gavin.  He told Ryan that he really cared about him, more than the rest.  In a different way.  And then Ryan kissed him.  And it was all… _nothing?_

Gavin ducked himself into an empty classroom and closed the door behind him.  He slouched against the wall and slowly slid to the floor.  He didn’t want to be here anymore.  He wanted to go home and just… cry.  Sort of like he was doing now.  He hugged his knees to his chest and willed the tears to go away.

“Gavin?” The door opened to the empty classroom and Ryan stepped in.

“Go away.”  Gavin’s voice cracked and he hugged his knees closer.  “I don’t want to see you.” Gavin sniffed.  Now Ryan was here to witness how pathetic he was.  Today was just getting worse and worse. 

“Gavin, I didn’t mean for you to hear that.”  Ryan knelt down in front of Gavin and tried to get him to look up at him.

“Did you mean it?  Do you really think we’re just friends?  After _you_ kissed _me_?  I told you how I felt and then you kissed me.  I spent the whole weekend wondering if you really meant it, and I was going to tell you properly today that I really liked you, and I hoped that you did too, but then I hear that it was all… nothing?  That after that, we’re just friends?” Tears were streaming properly down Gavin’s cheeks.  He held back little sobs with each word.

“Gavin, I – “

“I feel like a damn fool, Ryan!  A bloody, stupid idiot that let himself fall for someone like you, and actually hoped you could like someone like me.”

“Gavin – “

“What?  What else do you have to say, Ryan?  That we’re not even friends?  That you don’t like me at all and want me to be out of your life?”

Ryan looked down at the ground and took a breath.  It rattled through him, as if he was also holding back tears.  “I didn’t mean for you to hear that, Gavin.  And I only said it because… I wasn’t sure if you actually liked me.  I wasn’t sure what… we were.” Ryan covered his face with his hands and sat back, leaning up against a table leg.  “Truth is, Gavin… I’ve liked you pretty much since we met.  And Friday night, when you were telling me how happy you were here, and how happy you were to be friends with everyone and that you were happy we got closer, I… I acted impulsively and kissed you.  And you left immediately after, so I didn’t know how you… responded to it, and I thought I’d made a mistake.  I was going to talk to you today, but then, well, Geoff caught me first, and you know what happened.  I didn’t want to tell anyone until I talked to you.”

Gavin looked up at Ryan, tears still absently falling down his face.  “You… really like me.”

Ryan went a bright red, “Yes, Gavin.  I’ve liked you for a long time.”

Gavin scrubbed his hands over his eyes.  “I like you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me love you forever.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr at theloveandthestuff, feel free to send me prompts!


End file.
